Til Death Do We Love, So Give Me a Sign
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: A really short Law of Talos/Castle of Nations one-shot...somewhat songfic-ish. Based off of a dream I had of Karl basically being haunted by his deceased love. Don't like, don't read.


**'Til Death Do We Love, So Give Me a Sign**

_I can feel you falling away  
No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever, and ever  
The scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me here forever in the dark_

The expanse of white was enormous, seeming to expand to infinity. The light, which seemed to be emanating from the light mist all around, began to fade at a rapid pace. Before long, it was dark.

Looking lost, Karl peered around himself. It took him awhile to realize he was in an all-too-familiar setting –cabin-style theme, though all that inhabited the room was a small table sitting in one corner and something relating to a pub in the opposite corner. Standing next to the table, fingers lightly tracing over the painted-on table stains, stood a girl in her mid-teens, long silky red hair curled lightly to frame her face and shoulders.

He stared at her for a moment before daring to say anything.

"Rachel? Is that really you?"

Emerald eyes turning from the tabletop to mismatched onyx and gray gaze, she surrendered a small smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Experimentally taking a step forward, testing the reality of the scene laid out before him, he cautiously strode toward her. "But…how…?"

She gave him a light shrug of indifference. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

A frown settled onto his features, the savage scars slashed across his left eye giving it a threatening edge. He seemed to want to say something, but kept to himself.

Slowly, her smile began to fade. "Is something the matter? I thought you wanted to see me again…"

His frown lightening, he allowed a gentle smile to surface. "Of course I did. It's something I've longed for." Serious again as his smile disappeared, he lowered his voice. "But you're dead. I'm not supposed to be able to see you again."

"Says who?" Tilting her head with an ominous smile, she took a clumsy step forward, the tip of her dress shoe unsurprisingly snagging itself onto an upraised floor board.

Without thinking, his arms shot forward, catching her as she fell. She landed in his embrace with a soft yet altogether solid _"oof"_, the change in atmosphere being instantaneous.

Trying to straighten her suddenly-limp form, he realized that she was wet. Moving her so that he could get a proper view, his heart visibly sank as he took in with what liquid substance she was drenched in.

"R…Rachel…"

The ominous smile was still on her face, though her emerald eyes were now a misty gray. "Yes, Karl?"

Trembling violently, he finally let her go, expecting her to drop like a stone. But she didn't. Instead, she swayed a bit, a puppet experiencing freedom from its strings for the first time.

"What's the matter, Karl? I thought you wanted me dead."

Shaking his head slowly, he took a hesitant step backward. "I never wanted you to die…"

"Didn't you?" She took a stiff step forward, a zombie learning to walk. "Then why didn't you save me, Karl?" Another awkward step forward, and gravity launched her into his chest. Tilting her head to the side to peer upward into his eyes, blood droplets streaking across her porcelain face and over glassine eyes, she asked in a haunting whisper, "Why didn't you keep me alive?"

_God help me, I've come undone  
Out of the light of the sun_

**A/N:** Would you believe I dreamed this just last night? (this isn't the entire dream, of course, but this is what I still remember from 6 hours ago) And after I woke up Breaking Benjamin's "Give Me a Sign" was playing in my head…is this perhaps a sign from some almighty being telling me to update my stories on FanFiction? In any case, I most likely should…especially (what is apparently) my most popular story "Wounded" (granted it only has one completed chapter; all the rest of the story is still in fragmented bits). I'll try working on putting together said fragments, and see if I can update within the next week. 'Til then, hope you guys found this interesting –if not, then just don't fav and/or review. Simple as that. Sorry for shortness.


End file.
